Winter Wonder-Louds
My thirty-first fanfic. It's close to Christmas and I decide to do a winter fanfic. I had tons of help, AnimationFan15 gets credit for the title and the title for two of the three stories, and TMNT1987Dude for the idea of the last story. THELOUDHOUSEFANATIC for the title of the last story. Happy reading and Merry Christmas! (It starts on a winter day where all the siblings, in their winter clothes, are having a snowball fight in the front yard. They're having a lot of fun) LINCOLN: (to the viewers) Hey there, Lincoln Loud here. Welcome to our typical snowball fight at the Loud House, a ton of frozen fun for the eleven of us. (Lincoln get blasted with Lisa's snow tank, she laughs at him) LISA: Hah My snow tank still works! - Lisa taunted LUAN: That was cold of you, Lisa! - Luan scolded - (Laughs) Get it? (Cold winds has blew over the horizon, they shiver because it's cold, Lisa grabs Lily and they duck in her tank and retreats in the driveway) LORI: I-It's literally c-c-cold! - Lori said - Let's g-go inside! (They go inside their house to avoid the cold, harsh winter weather) LATER THAT NIGHT (In the living room, the fireplace is lit Lincoln, in his PJ, is blowing the air on his hot cocoa, Leni, in her PJs, sit next to him with a mug of cocoa. Lily, in her PJs, is drinking cocoa in her baby bottle) LENI: Hey, little bro, how you like the snowball Dem apples? LINCOLN: It was awesome! - Lincoln said, excited - That was one of the best we've ever had! (Lana, in her PJs, walks to them with her cocoa, sitting on the floor) LANA: Hey, Lincoln. Hey, Leni. - Lana greeted - How's the hot cocoa? (They each drink their mugs of hot cocoa) LINCOLN: It's really good. - Lincoln said - You know, this fun in the winter is making me want to tell a couple of winter stories. (Lola, in her PJs, zooms in the living room, excited) LOLA: Did someone said stories?! - Lola said, excited LISA: No, did someone say stories? (Lincoln handed Lola a mug of cocoa) LINCOLN: Uh huh. - Lincoln said - I'm gonna tell three winter themed stories. LOLA: I'm so in! - Lola said LINCOLN: Okay, are you guys joining too? - Lincoln ask LANA: Fuck yeah! - Lana happily agreed LILY: Poo Poo! - Lily babbled, joyful LENI: Anything for my little brother! - Leni chimes (Lucy, in her PJs, appears from nowhere with her mug of cocoa) LUCY: Me too, Lincoln. - Lucy said - This can be better than my poems. (Everyone was startled at Lucy's appearance, she smiles; The five gather around Lincoln) LINCOLN: (to the viewers) Alright, without further ado, here's the first of three stories, it is called, "Lana and the Snowman". Lana's Really Great Pinball Story, is that a good title? Do they have to be puns or whatever? (Snow blew through the screen as it transits to outside where Lana is building a snowman) LANA: Alright, Mr. Twig Arms, time for you to be rebuilt. - Lana said happily (Lana builts Mr. Twig Arms, but he's missing his top hat) LANA: Where's his top hat at? - Lana questions (In Lisa and Lily's room, Lisa is experimenting, while Lily is taking a nap, one of her beakers cause an explosion, a top hat blew from Luna and Luan's room to Lincoln's room through the latter's window and on to Mr. Twig Arms, Lana is outside with Lincoln and Luan on the staircase) LANA: And that's why Lori always hated snow in her boots. - Lana said LUAN: But if she hated snow in her boots, than why on earth she wear them? - Luan ask LINCOLN: Well, she'd.... - Lincoln said (The three see a green flash of light, which is Mr. Twig Arms, then he forms a mouth, then his arms move, thus coming to life, the three walk to him) LANA: Mr. Twig Arms? - Lana questions MR. TWIG ARMS: I'm alive? I'm alive! - Mr, Twig Arms said, relived (The three are shocked at this discovery) LANA: Oh... - Lana quoted LUAN: My... - Luan stated LINCOLN: Gosh. - Lincoln said - Mr. Twig Arms is alive, this is... LANA: (ecstatic) AWESOME! - Lana said, excited - I can't believe it! LORI! LORI! (She frantically runs back to the house, as Luan and Lincoln stares at each other, Lana grabs both of them; Later, everyone else is outside with Lana) LORI: What is it, Lana? - Lori said - What is literally so exciting? (Lana points to Mr. Twig Arms, who moves his arm) MR. TWIG ARMS: Oh, hello! - Mr. Twig Arms greeted - I'm Mr. Twig Arms! (Lori immediately fainted at this, everyone jaws dropped in astonishment) LUNA: Dudes, Lana's snowman alive! - Luna said, shocked LISA: Dudes, Luna's sentence verb! LOLA: Amazing. - Lola said, amazed - How do this happen? LISA: My experiment must've caused it, the hat is radioactive, so if he gets melted or if someone removed the hat... - Lisa stated (Leni removes the hat, thus making Mr. Twig Arms back to a snowman, Lana snatches it and put back on his head, reverting him back to life) LISA: Then he'll die and reverted back to a plain ol' regular snowman. - Lisa finished LANA: Gotcha. - Lana said - So, Twig Arms, what you wanna do first? MR. TWIG ARMS: Snowball fight. - Mr. Twig Arms said - I'm so fat I can't lose! LANA: Lets do it! - Lana said, determined (It shows them throwing snowballs at each other, Lana threw one at his head, knocking it off, she catches him, and they both laugh; Later, they on a tall hill with Lynn and Lincoln) LANA: Ready, guys? - Lana said LYNN AND LINCOLN: Ready! - they both said (They sled down the hill and they all fall in a snow pile) MR. TWIG ARMS: That was a gay old time! - Mr. Twig Arms said happily (Later at night, Lana is sitting with Mr. Twig Arms outside) LANA: I had the best fun in my entire life! - Lana said, excited MR. TWIG ARMS: Gotta blast! - Mr. Twig Arms said happily LANA: I gotta go inside! - Lana said - See ya, tomorrow! (Lana goes inside the house) THE NEXT DAY (Everyone is at the park, near an ice rink, Lori, Lincoln, Leni, and Lola are ice skating, Luna and Lynn are playing hockey, while the others are sitting on nearby benches) LISA: So, Twig Arms, how do you like the park? - Lisa ask MR. TWIG ARMS: Mr. Twig Arms is gonna need Percocets in a Pez dispenser. LANA: That's good to hear. - Lana said (Lola is skating, not noticing a hole in front of her, alerting Lana) LANA: Lola, look out! - Lana alerted (Lola see's the hole and she stops in time, she slips and Lana grab her hand. Unfortunately, Lola fall in the hole full of ice water) LANA: Lola! - Lana said, shocked (Lana tries to pull Lola, but she's too heavy, Mr. Twig Arms see's them and he tries to pull them, but he can't and he pushes them to safety. He slips into the water; In slow-motion) LANA: NOOOOOOOOO!!!! - Lana yells, saddened (It's too late; Mr. Twig Arms has fell in the water, disintegrating him. Lana runs up to the hole and picks up Mr. Twig Arm's top hat, she cries in despair, everyone gathers around her, showing sorrow for Lana because her friend has died; Later, a sad Lana is staring at the window, Lincoln walks to her) LINCOLN: (sympathetic) It'll be okay, Lana. - Lincoln comforted - He'd save you. LANA: I can't believe he's gone, Lincoln. - Lana laments - He was my best friend. LINCOLN: Don't worry, we'll built another one. - Lincoln said THE NEXT DAY (Everyone, sans Lana, are outside again, Lola and Lincoln are building another Mr. Twig Arms for Lana, Lisa puts another radioactive hat on him, bringing him back to life, exciting everyone) LOLA: Get Lana out here, Lori. - Lola said (A saddened Lana is sitting on the couch, Lori comes in) LORI: Hi, Lana, get your winter clothes on, we've something to show ya. - Lori says LANA: This better be good. - Lana said (Lana went into her room and come out in her winter attire, she and Lori comes outside and Lana was jaw dropped to see her friend is back, she runs up and hugs Mr. Twig Arms) LANA: You're back! - Lana said happily MR. TWIG ARMS: I'm back, baby! (They hug each other, knowing that they're reunited at last, everyone was touched by this) EVERYONE: Awwww! - everyone said in awe (The story has come to an end, as it transits to the present where now Luna, Luan, Lori, Lynn and Lisa, in their PJs, are in the living room with Lincoln and the others) LINCOLN: The End. - Lincoln said LUNA: Great story, little bro. - Luna praised LINCOLN: Whoa, when did the rest of you all get in here?- Lincoln said LORI: We came during the middle of your story, Lincoln. - Lori said - Oh, and we wanted to have cocoa with you. (Everyone pull out their mugs of cocoa and drink from them) LANA: That was a very sweet story, big bro. - Lana said sweetly LINCOLN: Thanks, Lana. - Lincoln thanked (Lana hugs Lincoln because of his sweet story) LOLA: Tell another story, Lincoln. - Lola said LUAN: Please do. - Luan said LINCOLN: Okay, guys. - Lincoln accepted (Everyone gather around Lincoln with mugs of cocoa in their hands. He's about to tell his second story) LINCOLN: (to the viewers) Okay, here's our second story for the night, you guys. It is called, "Playing Ice". Playing Vanilla Ice Will Make You Unpopular (Snow blew through the screen again, as it transits to outside, where the siblings are looking for Lana and Lola) LORI: Where are Lana and Lola? - Lori says, agitated - We've literally been searching for them almost all morning. (Luan see's the twins in a field of snow. They are building something) LUAN: Look, they're at Savino Fields! - Luan spotted LINCOLN: Geez, what makes this loser think he deserved a field named after him? (They reach Savino Fields to see two very large forts, Lana's fort is based off an igloo and Lola's fort is based off a castle) LUNA: Dudes, you two build these forts? - Luna said, amazed LOLA: Uh huh, we build these forts all night... - Lola stated LANA: So, we both prepared these forts for... - Lana stated LANA AND LOLA: The greatest snowball fight ever! - they both said LINCOLN: (excited) Again? That's the third time this story! (Lily walks to the fort, but Lori grabs her) LORI: (playful) Sorry, Lily, you're too young for snowball fights. - Lori says (Angered, Lily sits on a bench) LORI: Alright, since you two built these forts, you two are captains. - Lori says LANA: Okay, I'll choose first. - Lana said - Lincoln. (The two high five each other) LOLA: Luan. - Lola picked LUAN: Sweet, let's freezed them! - Luan joked (Lola growls in anger) LANA: Luna. - Lana picked LOLA: Lori. - Lola picked LANA: Lucy. - Lana picked LOLA: Lynn. - Lola picked LANA: Leni. - Lana picked LOLA: Hey wait, you picked all the "nice" sisters! I want to switch! LANA: Okay, the teams are set. - Lana concluded - Now, let's go to our forts. (Lana's team go to the igloo fort and Lola's team go to the castle fort, Lincoln got blasted by Lisa's tank) LISA: Hah! Score 1, us! - Lisa taunted (She and Lola high five each other, Leni grabs Lincoln and they retreats into their snow igloo) LINCOLN: Okay, Lana, what do we have to do? - Lincoln said (Lana pulls out a blueprint and place it on a table made of snow) LANA: Alright, Lori and Lynn are guarding a pillar, here and here. - Lana explained - If we take those two out, we can ambush them. LINCOLN: I've been waiting my whole life to hear those words. (In Lola's castle, they're discussing of her plans) LISA: What plan you got, Lola? - Lisa ask (Lola pulls out a blueprint and place it on a wall made of snow) LOLA: (with a prop pointer) Okay, Leni and Lucy are guarding the outside, here and here. - Lola said - We'll take them out, and we'll win. LORI: Huh, it's not Leni and Luna for once. (Lori and Lynn are out on guard duty, Lori spotted Leni and Lucy talking) LORI: What are those two doing? - Lori ask (Lori use binoculars and see Lana and Luna running from the side, Lynn gotten hit) LORI: It's an ambush! - Lori warned (Lori ducks and escape, Lucy and Leni high five, but Lisa hit them with her tank) LISA: Hah! My tank still works! - Lisa taunted (Lisa gotten ambush by Lana and Luna, they high five, upcoming snowballs were in the air, In slow-motion, Luna pushes Lana out of the way and she gotten hit instead) LANA: LUNA! - Lana said (She fell down, Lana see's it was Lola who taken out Luna, she's enraged and lobbed snowballs at Lola, taking her out of the game) LANA: YES! - Lana said, victorious (Unfortunately, she gotten hit by Luan, who got hit by Lincoln) LUAN: That was cold of you! - Luan scolded - Hahaha! (Lincoln is the only one left on Lana's team and Lori the only one on Lola's team, they stare at each other) LINCOLN: May the best sibling win. - Lincoln said LORI: May the best sibling win. - Lori said (They prepare to throw their snowballs, but they got hit, they see it was Lily) LINCOLN AND LORI: Lily?! - they said, dumbfounded (Lily coos in victory, Lori picks up Lily and raise her in the air) LORI: We're sorry, Lily, we should include you in it. - Lori said - To Lily! EVERYONE: To Lily! - everyone said in victory LILY: (victorious) Poo Poo! - Lily babbled (The story has comes to the end, as it transits back to the present, where Lincoln is holding Lily) LINCOLN: The End. - Lincoln said LILY: Poo Poo. - Lily babbled happily (Lincoln kisses Lily on her forehead) LOLA: Awesome story, Lincoln! - Lola praised - Really well said! LYNN: Who knows an intense snowball fight can be this awesome?! - Lynn said, energetic LISA: True that, Lynn! - Lisa happily agreed (They high five and clinked their mugs) LENI: Anyone knows what time is it? - Leni ask LORI: (checking her watch) It's 9:25, you got one more story, right little bro? - Lori ask - One that doesn't have anything to do with snowball fights? LINCOLN: Of course, Lori. - Lincoln said (Luna walked in with a plate of cookies) LUNA: Cookies are done! - Luna said (They each grab a cookie and start eating) LUAN: These are great! - Luan said happily - As great of Lincoln telling another story! LORI: ...um, was that English? (Luna nods to Lincoln for another story, everyone gather around him) LINCOLN: (to the viewers) Alright, (eat a cookie) here is our third and final story for the night, a story I liked to called "Louds on Ice". Quarter Faced Kid (Snow has blew over the screen once more, as it cuts to an ice rink, where the siblings are at, Lincoln, Lori, Leni, and Lola are ice skating, Lana and Lynn are playing hockey, while the others are playing in the snow) LINCOLN: This is what I called frozen fun. - Lincoln said (Lincoln spin a couple of times and Leni catches him) LOLA: You know it! - Lola agreed (Lincoln dodges a hockey puck, which was shot by Lynn) LYNN: Come on, Lincoln! - Lynn brags - You messed up my shot! LINCOLN: Are you trying to knock my teeth out?! - Lincoln said, angered (Lynn hits another puck, Lincoln dodges it, but it hits Lana on her foot) LANA: Ow! - Lana yells LINCOLN: Oh no! - Lincoln said, shocked - Lana! (Lincoln skates to Lana and pick her up, she's in pain) LANA: (voice breaking) My foot! - Lana whined LYNN: Oh my gosh, Lana, I'm so sorry! - Lynn apologizes LINCOLN: I'll put you on the bench, you need to rest your foot. - Lincoln said (Lincoln placed Lana next to Luna on a bench, he puts an ice pack on Lana's foot, Lincoln prepares to leave, but Lana stops him) LANA: Lincoln, play for me. - Lana said LINCOLN: (determined) I'll do it. - Lincoln said (Lana and Lincoln fists bump each other, and he skates back to the rink and grab a hockey stick) LYNN: So, you gonna play for Lana? - Lynn laughed LINCOLN: Uh, yeah, it's the least I can do, you broke her foot! - Lincoln scolded LYNN: Geez, did you not see me apologize, dickhead? LINCOLN: First to 5 wins. - Lincoln said (Leni, wearing a referee costume, tosses the puck to the center of the ring, Lori and Lola skated away to a bench and the game starts, Lincoln uses his stick to hit the puck to his goal, earning him a point, Lincoln smirks at Lynn, she gets angry and shot the puck to her goal, making it tied; Then a montage of them playing hockey, it's 4-4, a tied game) LYNN: Alright, Lincoln, it's all tied up, whoever get this goal, wins. - Lynn said (They fist bump each other and they clash sticks with each other, Lynn has the puck and attempts to score the win, but Lincoln catches up to her, takes the puck, and shoot it to his goal, winning the game) LINCOLN: I won! - Lincoln said, victorious (Lincoln raises his stick in victory, everyone cheers for Lincoln, Lori and Luna raises him up in the air, Lynn is enraged and she shot the puck, only to ricochet from Lincoln's goal and it hit her teeth; At home, Lana, with a cast on her foot, is on the couch resting, Lincoln handed her a mug of cocoa and a pillow for her foot) LANA: Thanks, Lincoln. - Lana said LINCOLN: You're welcome, Lana. - Lincoln said - Rest your foot. Unlike Lynn, who suffers from a hockey puck. (It shows Lynn missing her two front teeth, Lincoln laughs at her) LYNN: Ah, shut up! - Lynn scolded - At least I'm not the only one who lost their front teeth. LANA AND LOLA: Like us! - they both said, smiling (Lynn realizes and they all laugh together) LYNN: Okay, it was funny. - Lynn admitted (The story comes to an end, as it transits back to the present) LINCOLN: The End. - Lincoln said (Everyone, except Lynn, is laughing at the story) LUAN: That was so awesome! - Luan praised - Great story! LYNN: (angered) I hated the last one! - Lynn said - Not funny! LISA: You had to admit, it was really funny! - Lisa said LENI: Especially, when she got her teeth knocked out! - Leni laughed - If only that's how No Such Luck ended! (Everyone all laugh again as Lynn grows annoyed at this. However, Lynn smiles and she laughs as well and the eleven siblings all share a laugh. They all sigh in joy) LYNN: Okay, I admit, it was a really great story. - Lynn happily agreed - Nice job, Lincoln, those were three cool stories. LUNA: Yeah, dude, those were really great stories, bro. - Luna said nicely LANA: Nice collection of stories, big brother. - Lana praised (Everyone else agreed to that, as they love all of Lincoln's stories) LINCOLN: Thanks, guys. - Lincoln said - How about this, we can all stay in the living room near the fireplace together? LORI: Yeah, let's do that! - Lori happily agreed LOLA: Agreed! - Lola said, gleeful - It'll be like a sleepover! (They all clink their mugs for a successful night) LINCOLN: (to the viewers) Alright, guys, that was was all three of our winter tales, and I hope you guys enjoy them. Good night and Merry Christmas. (The eleven of them are having fun with each other in the living room) THE END Cast * Collin Dean as Lincoln * Catherine Taber as Lori * Liliana Mumy as Leni * Nika Futterman as Luna * Cristina Pucelli as Luan * Jessica DiCicco as Lynn / Lucy * Grey Griffin as Lana / Lola / Lily * Lara Jill Miller as Lisa * John DiMaggio as Mr. Twig Arms Trivia * The third story is the only story to not feature a slow motion. * This fanfiction was created in December 2016. In this fanfiction, Luna actually speaks in her winter clothes, while Lori and Leni have solo speaking lines in their winter clothes, but it's too early for that in the real show. It's not until "Snow Way Out" (December 1, 2017), where all the Loud kids have actual solo speaking lines. Category:Episodes